


Stars

by Four_Five_Still_Alive



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_Five_Still_Alive/pseuds/Four_Five_Still_Alive
Summary: A frustrated Bulma takes a brief solace in the stars, but shes not alone. In a rare moment of emotional exposure Vegeta allows her a glimpse into a happier time in his life.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm thinking this takes place before the gravity room explosion. Like its what leads Bulma to be as concerned as she is for him when he gets blown up. He shows her this simple but touching side of himself and she starts to see that there is more to him.

 

 

Bulma stomped out into the back yard in a huff. She was in a skimpy set of sleepwear but it was a warm summer night and the temperature was perfect. After a moment of looking at the grass she felt herself wanting to cry. She shook her head and brushed her palms over her eyes, clearing the small amount of moisture that had accumulated.

There was no point in crying over that jerk anyway. What killed her was that he really wasn’t any more of a jerk than she was. They both played games to upset each other instead of confronting the fact that something between them just didn’t click. It never really had. Their personalities matched well enough for the two of them to be good friends, but other than that she had never really _longed_ for him…She and Yamucha had met when they were young and their relationship had always just seemed like…like they were following the steps. Doing what they THOUGHT they were supposed to. But now it just felt like she had wasted years of her life with someone she had never really wanted to be with all along.

 

“RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!” She shouted to the sky.

 

She breathed heavily catching her breath after screaming so loud and long she was lightheaded. But once she was finished, she opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the stars. They weren’t as bright as they could have been. The light pollution from west city dimmed them considerably. But she loved the stars. As the richest woman on the planet it wasn’t hard for life to feel overwhelming. Looking up at the stars made her feel at peace. Like her problems didn’t matter. She was only a spec in the universe.

 

“It would be nice if I could see them clearer though…” She thought outloud to herself.

 

“See what?” Came a gruff voice.

 

“Vegeta! Why did you sneak up on me like that?!?” She started.

 

“ME? I was here first!”

 

It was clearly true. He was sitting on top of the gravity machine, as he liked to do. Bulma couldn’t help but wonder if it gave him the same small sense of peace it gave her.

 

“See what?” He asked again almost demanding an answer.

 

Bulma sighed in exasperation at his tone. “The stars.” She gave a half hearted gesture upwards.

 

“If you learned to fly it would be easy.” He landed on the lawn in front of her.

 

“I’ve flown with the others before.” She turned her face away.

 

“There is something different between fleeing and taking a moment to enjoy flight.”

 

“That sounds a bit sensitive for you…”

 

“Its just a time to think!” He barked at her. “Even saiyans need to rest their bodies!”

 

“…what do you think about?”

 

“Does it matter?

 

“I suppose not. I was only wondering how well it worked.” She looked up again.

 

After a moment she felt Vegetas large muscular hands on her hips as their feet left the ground

 

“What are you-?”

 

“Just look up.” He said annoyed.

 

As they rose higher and higher the stars became brighter and brighter. Within a few moments the Milky Way became clear. At a certain hight she found herself speechless at the beauty. She put a hand on Vegetas hard shoulder for stability. With her other hand she reached upwards into the sky, as though she could stir the cosmos with her fingers.

 

“On my home planet the light made it difficult to see them too. When I was a child my father would send me to destroy the populations of planets. After my mother died the only time I saw the stars so clearly was on those missions, once I had killed all the intelligent lifeforms and was awaiting my orders to return.”

 

Bulma grimaced but Vegeta didn’t see. He had his face turned upwards.

 

“The stars look different from each planet…”

 

His gruff voice was the softest Bulma had ever heard it.

 

“…Why didn’t you look at the stars from your home planet after your mother died?” Bulma asked cautiously, fully aware he was a murderer who could drop her from the stratosphere whenever he pleased.

 

He paused for a long moment. Long enough to make Bulma sweat.

 

“My mother taught me to fly.” He said simply. “Every night my father would ask me to fetch my mother and I would always find her floating up above the palace just high enough to see them the brightest.”

 

“Did she ever say why?”

 

“I asked. She only held her fingers to her lips to quiet me, then we looked at the sky for a moment longer and went back inside. _We Saiyans are not a peaceful race._ She would say. _We are the warriors of the universe._ But I think to be as strong as she was, she needed her moments of peace.”

 

“Is that why you always sit on top of the gravity chamber at night?”

 

“I….” Vegeta stopped as if perhaps that had been the reason but he had never realized it before.

 

“I just like to be alone…I never take the time to see the stars so clearly anymore. My training is far more important.” He began to slowly descend back to the ground.

 

“I wonder if you really think that.” Bulma whispered putting her arms around his neck and pulling close to him.

 

“I mean what I say.”

 

The air got warmer as they dropped lower through the troposphere. It was odd to see Vegeta with such a soft expression. He had some light creases on his brow from the perpetual frown he wore. She looked into his dark eyes. It wasn’t something that she could see, rather, something she felt. His eyes seemed almost…hardened.

As they began their descent into the backyard Bulma was sure to enjoy the last moments of the air gently brushing her bare feet. She closed her eyes softly, then as she slowly opened them she was struck with the urge to kiss this man.

Bulma rarely thought twice on her impulses and leaned in pressing her lips against his. They continued downwards as she parted her lips and gently ran her tongue against his. It wouldn’t be until later that she fully realized that he was kissing her back.

 

Two feet from the ground Vegeta let her go. She fell with an unpleasant bump onto her feet then awkwardly to her bottom.

 

“Oww!” She winced as a painful shockwave stung through her legs. “What the hell?!?” She rubbed her wounded backside.

 

“Don’t get too familiar.” He snapped at her, turning abruptly to walk back in the house.

 

“Whatever…” Bulma sat forward casually resting her elbows on her knees. “…you know you liked it.”

 

Bulma wasn’t certain if he was too far away to hear or simply ignoring her last remark. But gingerly she got to her feet, patted the grass off her shorts and made her way across the lawn. She stopped at the door and looked up one last time. She grinned with satisfaction. Sliding the glass door shut behind her she dragged her feet lazily on her way back to bed. She tipped onto her soft sheets falling peacefully asleep the moment her cheek touched the pillow.


End file.
